In order to solve a problem that higher precision voltage sensing involves cost increase of insulation means installed for each of multiple lower control units, there has been proposed a storage battery unit aiming at cost reduction by reducing the number of insulation means (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-70179). This Patent Document aims to lower the effect of disturbance such as noise and thereby improve reliability and enable higher precision voltage sensing.